


I Loved You First

by emlovesyouu



Series: Corridor [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlovesyouu/pseuds/emlovesyouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop pining over some guy that, one, you've never even spoken to, and two, doesn't even know you exist!" "I am not pining! I'm just... admiring him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You First

“Blaine. I'm not even kidding, this needs to stop,” Daniel said to him, the look in his eyes the most serious Blaine has ever seen in the three years they'd been friends.

 

The two had met the Summer before Blaine transferred to Dalton, during which he worked at a small bakery to save some money; the downside of moving to Dalton was that he would be boarding there and therefore would not be able to work throughout the school term. Blaine met Daniel on his first shift there, learning that day that his parents actually owned the bakery, and remained friends ever since; catching up for coffee whenever Blaine came home on weekends.

 

It was Daniel who had helped him through his second heartbreak – having to get over his first whilst lying, battered and bruised, in a hospital bed – when Blaine found out that the guy who worked at the GAP did not, after all, return his feelings.

 

It was these sort of experiences that gifted Daniel with a sort of expertise when it came to recognising when Blaine was falling for someone. And boy, was he falling hard.

 

“Stop what?” Blaine asked, his eyes too focused on a boy sitting on the other side of the courtyard to really be listening to what his friend was saying.

 

“Stop pining over some guy that, one, you've never even spoken to, and two, doesn't even know you exist!”

 

Blaine looked slightly offended as he tore his eyes away from the boy to look at Daniel. “I am not _pining_! I'm just... admiring him.”

 

Rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his sandwich, Daniel said with a mouthful of food, “Well, whatever you're doing, quit doing it and just introduce yourself to him already. Your lovesick face is making _me_ feel nauseous.”

 

“ _Introduce myself?_ Are you crazy? I can't just go up and do that. What on earth would I say? Hi, my name's Blaine and I've been staring at you from across the courtyard for the past fortnight...?” Shaking his head, Blaine returned to pushing around his potato salad with his fork.

 

“Well, I probably wouldn't word it _exactly_ like that...”

 

“Regardless of what I say, it's still gonna be creepy. And there's no way that he'd wanna go out with me anyway, I mean, I'm not the greatest looking guy out there and he could do _so_ much better than me.”

 

Putting down his sandwich, Daniel turned to face Blaine who was sitting on the steps beside him. “Okay, I mean this in the least gay way possible because I have a girlfriend, but you're an attractive guy, Blaine. And while the curly hair and the glasses make you look a little nerdy, that's not a bad thing and I know for a fact that a lot of people actually find it quite cute. But yeah, those are your options; quit pining or introduce yourself – and only one of those options is gonna get you laid, just saying.”

 

“Daniel!” Blaine said, mouth agape, shoving his friend in the arm.

 

“I'm kidding, Blaine. Kidding.”

 

He had first spotted him on his third day at college on his way to his Introductory Literature class – he thought it was a bit ridiculous that he was taking Introductory Literature considering he was an American Literature major, but it was a requirement for his course so he just had to put up with it for one semester. He had glanced up from his phone – where he'd saved a copy of a campus map – to see which direction Building H was in when he froze. The boy was tall and lithe, impeccably dressed and extremely attractive. He was also way out of his league. Blaine watched the boy walk over to a table in the courtyard, sit down and then take out a notebook from his satchel, hurriedly scribbling something down. Blaine was so intrigued by this boy that he hadn't even noticed the fact that he was stopped directly in the middle of one of the busiest pathways in all of NYU. Nor did he notice the people who were bumping into him and muttering curse words at him under their breath.

 

Remembering that he had a class starting in five minutes, Blaine reluctantly tore his eyes away from the boy and joined the hurrying crowd once again. However, he couldn't resist craning his neck to get one last glance in before he turned the corner.

 

It was a very good thing that Blaine was pretty smart when it came to literature because he didn't hear a thing that his lecturer said in the whole hour he sat in that lecture theatre. He tried – he really did – but his mind kept going back to bright eyes and perfect hair and how could anyone expect him to concentrate on essay planning when that was in the forefront of his mind?

 

After his lecture, Blaine was meeting his friend Daniel for lunch at an on-campus cafe, and the moment Blaine sat down across from him, Daniel knew something was up.

 

“You look weird... what's up?”

 

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he put his bag down on the empty seat next to him.

 

“What do you mean, weird?” he asked, glancing down at his outfit.

 

“No man, not your clothes or anything. Just, you. There's something different about you. You have this look in your eye which you didn't have yesterday. So, spill the beans.”

 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Daniel waited as a small smile crept its way onto Blaine's face.

 

“Well, there's this guy,” Blaine said, unable to keep the smile off his face now.

 

“Blaine!” Daniel said, near shouting. “You met a guy and you're only telling me now? I'm offended.”

 

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Blaine chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before replying, “well, technically I haven't actually _met_ him.” The confusion was evident across his friend's face, so he quickly explained. “I saw him in the courtyard this morning on my way to class but oh my god, Daniel, I'm not even exaggerating when I say that I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my whole life. He just – ugh, I don't even know how to explain it.”

 

After that day, Blaine took to eating his lunch in the courtyard, Daniel joining him on quite a few occasions. Blaine was adamant that he wasn't going to tell Daniel which one 'the boy' was, afraid that he would do something embarrassing like go up to him and tell him that his friend was head-over-heels about him. However, it only took about twenty minutes sitting with Blaine for him to figure out which one he was.

 

“He's the one sitting on that bench over there with the brown hair and maroon scarf, isn't he?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I can tell, dude. You've been glancing over at him every thirty seconds.”

 

“Am I really that obvious?” Blaine sighed.

 

“Nah, I just know you too well. You ever plan on introducing yourself?”

 

The stale look Blaine shot him them was enough to end that conversation.

 

One night, just over a month after he'd first seen him, Blaine was sitting in the corridor outside his dorm room – to say his roommate had a very active sex life was an understatement – when he heard a door click shut down the other end of the corridor.

 

He didn't know what he was expecting when he looked up from his book, he honestly didn't. But he wasn't expecting to see _him_ – the guy he'd been been, though he wouldn't admit it to Daniel, pining over for a month – sitting down just outside what he assumed was his dorm room and opening up a laptop.

 

He couldn't believe it. All this time he'd been living right down the hall from Blaine and never once had they crossed paths. He tried not to stare at him – because while watching him from across a busy courtyard wasn't obvious, doing so when they were so close and the only ones out there most definitely was – instead trying to focus on reading _The Hobbit_ instead.

 

It was about half an hour later when, out of habit, Blaine glanced up to look at him. However, unlike the other times, he was met with eyes staring back at him; beautiful blue eyes that he could see himself getting lost in if they didn't break eye contact soon. Fortunately the boy looked back down at his laptop pretty soon after. When he noticed the boy packing up his things and standing up, Blaine looked up at him and gave him a smile.

 

As much as he wanted to tell Daniel, he didn't. He wasn't really sure why, but he kind of just wanted to keep it to himself for a little while.

 

However it got to a point when he literally couldn't keep it to himself any longer, and that point was the week after mid-semester break.

 

Blaine was walking back to his dorm room, having walked Kurt back to his after one of their movie nights. Internally Blaine was cursing himself for not having spoken up to Kurt about his feelings yet. They'd been friends for a while now and there had been quite a few moments where Blaine was sure he'd seen a look in Kurt's eyes that was trying to tell him that he felt the same way. But these looks would only last for a moment and then be gone, and with it so too was Blaine's courage.

 

A few things happened all at once then. First he heard a door opening, then he heard footsteps and the next thing he knew he was being pushed back against the wall and soft lips were crashing hard against his. In that moment, Blaine honestly thought he might faint or cry or have his legs collapse beneath him and crumple to the floor. Fortunately, none of these did. He just kissed him back. And when Kurt leant in and whispered seductively in his ear, “good night,” he honestly felt like the happiest person on earth.

 

When he got back to his room, he couldn't restrain himself from jumping around excitedly on the spot, before taking his phone out of his pocket and sending a text to Daniel: _I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven._


End file.
